


Makeover

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 12:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harley tries really hard to give Ivy a makeover.





	Makeover

“Harley you really don’t have to do this.” Ivy once again tried to bat away the hair curler Harley was brandishing at her. 

“Aw but Red, I really think you’d look nice with curled hair!” Harley stepped in front of where Ivy was seated on the edge of the bed, a huge smile on her face and hair curler in hand. 

“Those curlers hurt your hair, you know that right?” Ivy said, attempting to go back to her book.

Harley huffed and tossed the curler away and moved back to her box of makeover items as she liked to call them. “How about a ribbon? I really like it when you put yer hair up!” 

Ivy rolled her eyes but couldn’t keep a smile off her face. Despite not being very interested in Harley’s constant attempts to give her makeovers she couldn’t help but enjoy her girlfriend’s enthusiasm.

“As long as you don’t put my hair in pigtails.” 

“No promises!”  


End file.
